Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the creation and maintenance of mapping and location-based services for mobile device users, particularly services that respond to users' increasing expectation and demand for up-to-the-minute information. More specifically, there is an interest in providing users with current information about points of interest (POIs) and other location-based events such as traffic, road construction, new road development, news events, public events, and the like. However, traditional geospatial data collection approaches can be costly or burdensome. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to collecting and/or updating geospatial data such as POIs and/or location-based events.